Reikai Tentai turned Boy Scouts
by Twin-Insanity
Summary: Just what the title say. The guys go to America on assignment, undercover as Boy Scouts in order to avoid suspicion. But this is one mission that's sure to make their lives even more of a 3 ring circus! Non yaoi, minor Kuwabara and OC torture.


AbhorsenSabriel87: Well readers, it seems that we cannot seem to stop messing with this poor graphic novel. Once again, Trenity170 and I have managed to wholly screw up, if not utterly destroy, the lives of your favorite combat-junkie bishie boys. Please keep in mind that we _are_ insane and will _not _hesitate to make their lives completely miserable, even if that seems to be exactly what we're doing already. Now as with our usual stories, this mostly shall be centered on Kurama and Hiei with random and seemingly pointless additions of Yusuke and Kuwabara's points of view. _Un_like our norm, however, this fan-made fictional address of their lives shall neither center on one nor two OC's, but rather three of the six we shall introduce.

Also, if you are wondering why my co-author isn't at the moment on board, it is because she is dealing with the clear and present danger of various lawsuits addressed to us (of all people) by our little objects of manipulation named and nicknamed so adequately for their roles in the story. So now, in order to prevent further problems, on with the fic.

Neither Trenity170 nor I, AbhorsenSabriel87, own in any way Yu Yu Hakusho (although we so badly wish we did and you should be real damn grateful we don't) or any other manga/anime mentioned nor the Girl/Boy Scouts of America.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---It was a pleasant enough day in Ningenkai; the sky was not perfectly clear (no matter how many poets say that makes the ideal day) and very few birds could actually be heard singing at the moment. But the air was rather cool for a summer in the city and the sun shone brightly through rather comforting rain clouds drifting through the afternoon sky. In all reality, no matter how much they might dislike the area around them every once in a while, Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara already decided that they could never call any place but here home... well, at least not after all the crap they went through saving the place every few weeks.

---Now as many of you "avid readers" probably know already, Yusuke (the stronger and more straightforward of the two teens) stands roughly five foot eight and one hundred and sixty pounds of near-pure muscle. Topping his lean frame is a boyishly charming face adorned with rich chocolate colored eyes and (quite frankly) fluffy black hair falling to either side when it isn't slicked back with an ounce or two of green hair gel. Kazuma (the more honest and actually more intellectual of the pair) rests his lanky frame at around six foot one and a little less than one hundred and seventy pounds, gazing out at his hometown with dark blue eyes set in high cheekbones and his tightly curled bright orange hair moving slightly in the wind. If you just took a simple glance at them, nothing would seem too special about them other than that they could easily set you straight if you got into a "misunderstanding" with them. In fact, at the moment, you could very easily say that they were two ordinary fifteen year-old human boys who were contemplating a random combination of school, girls, and the universe.

---Fortunately for us, that's not who they are. If that were truly who Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara are, our story would not have very much merit, action, or grip on you (our audience).

---If in answer to one of the many questions on Yusuke's mind (not all of them suitable for this audience), a high-pitched ringing noise came from his right jacket pocket. The two teens snapped out of their miniature thought-induced trance as Yusuke reached into his pocket and pulled out a palm-sized, bright pink pocket communicator and flipped it open. On the rather tiny screen appeared the face of none other than their childish (in more ways than one) employer, Lord Enma, Jr., aka Koenma to everyone (seriously, unless you really want to count kiss-ups). "Wassup Koenma?" Yusuke asked casually as Kuwabara came closer, both be in view and see what the message was this time.

---"How would you two like to get of the country for a bit and relax?" Koenma asked, his baby blue binkie bobbing (try saying _that_ five times fast) as he spoke.

---"We're listening," Yusuke replied aloofly. "What's the mission?"

---"I can see there's no skirting the edges from now on," the other replied. "Alright, I'll get to the point; you two, as well as your associates, have been selected for an infiltration mission in America, more specifically the Pacific Northwest. More information shall be given to you on arrival to my office."

---"As long as we see some action, I don't care," Yusuke said cheerfully. "We'll be there soon, brat!" Before Koenma could even begin to spout off an objection to the nickname, Yusuke closed the communicator and shoved it deep into his coat pocket again, turning to grin at his companion. "Looks like we have ourselves another mission," he said, stating the obvious as usual. Kazuma nodded, sharing the grin easily. "Let's go down and meet Botan in our usual place then," he said, jerking his thumb to the stairs. Yusuke nodded and walked directly behind him as they headed for their transport to Reikai and their next mission.

------------------------------

---As soon as the two teenagers arrived in the Spirit World Palace (more specifically Koenma's office), they were greeted by the welcome sight of their two other Underworld associates as well as the babyish Koenma. Again, any avid reader of the series beyond volume two knows of these two young men, neither being as young as they appear. The taller of the two (who would be standing at five foot eleven if he weren't seated at the moment) sported rather messy and bright red hair as well as piercing green eyes that looked as if they could spot a movement of an inch within half of a mile and a slightly girlish smile and figure. This was Kurama, aka Shuichi Minamino, and registered thief and diplomat of the group, his specialty lying in plants and puzzles of all sorts. The other stood much shorter at vaguely four feet and ten inches, easily the shortest of the four, with black hair that seemed to defy gravity at every available opportunity and garnet toned eyes that were as hard as his well-toned frame (A.N. Me-ow... --blushes--). He was simply named Hiei, and he had the standing of the assassin and truly the undisputed best fighter of the group (everyone knew that his loss to Yusuke was pure dumb luck and the two had decided not to settle it with a rematch) with enough speed to make a NASCAR driver jealous and sword skills that would make any samurai seem like an amateur, no matter how famed. Both were demons, and both were _very_ good at what they did... _exactly_ what they did rarely came up in their missions, but was always rather handy.

---"Well, now that we're all here, wassup toddler?" Yusuke asked, standing next to Hiei in a rather simple yet effective attempt to keep Hiei and Kuwabara from tearing out each other's throats... again. Koenma glared at Yusuke, muttering something off to the side before pressing a button on his computer and bringing forth some unknown information onto the screen. "Your mission is in the US," he said crisply. "You will be infiltrating a government sponsored agency in order to prevent massive casualties of minors at the hands of a very cunning and as of yet unknown spell caster of high caliber. What we know about them is scarce, but we _do_ happen to know that they are linked with various human kidnappings and quite a number of illegal experimentations on both humans and demons."

---"Okay, there's our basics," Yusuke replied, nodding. "What about specifics, Junior?"

---"Yes, such as what agency and where exactly in the United States we shall be stationed," Kurama added, training his gaze on Koenma.

---"You aren't going to like it," Koenma said, attempting to buy some time before actually telling his group where they were headed. Yusuke shrugged. "We never do, but it's not like we have a choice, right?" he said, giving the godling a rather lopsided grin. "So spit it out; what's the sitch?" Koenma drew a breath, then exhaled, bracing himself for the argument he knew was about to ensue from at least three of the boys in front of him. "You guys are going to be stationed in the Washington State branch," he answered slowly, "of the Boy Scouts of America."

---Surprisingly, the onslaught of objections didn't come immediately. Instead, there sat a short, stunned pause before Yusuke broke the silence. "You can't be serious," he stated. "Boy Scouts? You're sending us half-way around the world to be Boy Scouts? What the hell are you smokin' that makes you think I'm gonna go to the US to get bossed around by a bunch of pansy-ass pricks when I can get just as much of that here!"

---"Now Yusuke, calm down for a second," Kurama reasoned, sitting up a little straighter in his chair. "I'll admit it's a little... unusual. But consider the reasoning behind it; there's a maniac out there who preys on human children and conducts inhumane experiments on them. Wouldn't you rather go through a bit of slightly undignified pretending in order to protect them rather than allow this magic user to continue their foul works without anyone lifting a finger to help?"

---"But this is _so_ undignified and embarrassing!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "I was in Boy Scouts here in Japan for two years, and I never want to go back. It was bad enough back then!"

---"To be honest," Hiei said quietly, "I really don't understand what the problem is." Once again, stunned silence filled the room. Hiei looked back and forth at his allies, all of whom were staring at him in shock. "What?" he asked, obviously wondering what their problem was. "My personal opinion is that this is no different than being placed in any guild in Makai or shoved into an army training camp. What's so undignified about that?"

---"He has a point," Koenma agreed warily. "Although why _he's_ the one saying it is unclear. But your objections will not change the fact that you are still going to go. Besides, a few other people from the city shall be accompanying you and I would rather not allow them to be in harm's way."

---"Who?" Kurama asked, tearing his eyes from Hiei to Koenma once more.

---"Keiko, for one," Koenma stated, shuffling about more paperwork on his desk (no computer in the world could sign documents for him, even though it was the most annoying and time consuming assignment of the day). "Botan and Yukina for another. All three of them, under their human aliases in Yukina and Botan's cases, signed up for an out-of-country Girl Scouts meeting, which happens to be at the same camp our information says the mad magic scientist may be maintaining his position." A tricky card to pull out, Koenma knew, but a truthful and definitive one that would definitely make sure all of his detectives agreed to the assignment.

---The three boys who hadn't initially agreed with Koenma looked at each other in hopes of a way out, but in not seeing one gave up. "When do we leave?" Yusuke asked, glaring annoyedly at Koenma but ready to kick some scumbag butt.

---"You're on the next plane out, leaving tomorrow morning at six-thirty," Koenma said, pushing plane tickets across his desk to them. Yusuke picked up the tickets and shuffled through them, handing them out as Koenma continued. "Once at SeaTac Airport, you'll take a bus to Seattle and catch another heading to Camp. Along the way you'll make various stops in a few cities, but don't get off the bus unless you have to because these are simply to pick up more Scouts. Kurama, Hiei, I registered you both under your human aliases, and Yusuke and Kuwabara are under their real names. According to everyone anywhere in command, your four are simply add-in foreign exchange members in the foreign exchange policy they have as a requirement of being a sister nation to Japan. Keiko, Botan and Yukina will arrive a day after you with most of the other Girl Scout Cadets, so you have no need to worry about them for twenty-four hours. Your stay will be for the rest of the summer or until you catch the sorcerer and either bring them here or, as you usually do, bring them to justice in your own way." He looked at all of his detectives as one of the oni handed over their khaki Boy Scout uniforms, all of them taking the clothes in mild distaste.

---"Good luck guys, and happy camping."

------------------------------

---Six thousand miles and a fourteen-hour time difference away in Washington at roughly seven forty-five A.M. the next day, five girls stood waiting at a bus station in Bothell. All five were dressed in the Girl Scouts' uniform for cadets... but only one had no alterations done. All five of these girls were roughly fifteen or sixteen and of various classes and backgrounds. Even still, it was plainly obvious that they all knew each other, considering that they were all talking to each other about the only thing all of them truly cared about; manga and anime.

---"Honestly Krad, you have to read more of Chrono Crusade before you can start skimping out on my stories!" This declaration came from a pale, skinny girl with very dark brown hair tied up in curly double pony-tails. Behind cute brown-rimmed glasses were equally dark brown eyes, and her uniform, although actually looking somewhat along the lines of the original design, was quite simply... gutted. The heels of the bright blue pumps had been broken off to make flats, the long pencil skirt (of the same blue) had a slit from hem to half-way up her thigh, and the frilly shirt had all of the frills removed for a formal and serious-looking design. In addition, the entire outfit had been dyed to a darker navy in order to protect the eyes of any poor onlookers. "You told me that you would read it and tell me how you like it! You've only gotten to chapter ten on the reviews," she complained. Her name was Trenity, but that'll come in later.

---"Quit being so hard on her, Dark," said another girl. "She hasn't been around for the past two years and all we have is camp which, need I remind you, won't allow any computers for the two months we're there." This young lady was also rather pale with a mop of slightly curled strawberry-blonde hair and shocking green eyes. She stood of average weight and height, being around five foot six and curvaceous. Her uniform's minor alterations stated a simple length change to the skirt (making it a boot-cut style) and changing the shirt to a more dignified Oxford original. This was Emily. Again, to be explained later.

---"Quit defending her, Riza!" yet another of the girls countered. "I'll admit she's been gone for two years, but that's her choice! She could have stayed with her dad and gone to school with us, but she was the one that decided to move!" This young lady was the shortest of the group and had definite Asian heritage in her appearance, being rather skinny with long hands, arms, and legs. Her skin had a deep tan to it, and her hair laid down straight and black around her oval face and almond shaped eyes, which were toned a rich dark brown. _Her_ uniform... dyed completely black with almost all of the alterations done on Trenity's uniform (except that her uniform was brand new and the alterations were more precise and neat). Her name; Leianni. Explanation later.

---"I haven't even known her for ten minutes and already I'm torn between hating her and loving her," laughed another girl. "Leave her be, Ed. I'm pretty sure you don't know the whole story." Sporting short cheekbone-length sandy blonde hair and an unusual cross of blue and brown in her hazel eyes, this girl would be the tallest at five foot eight inches _if_ she were not wearing her usual black and white pinstriped Converse flats in place of the required pumps. Stick thin, but with slighter curves than some of the group, she wore her uniform rather much like the strange cross that would occur if Avril Lavinge toured in Oakland, California. Samantha, commonly known as Sam... with an explanation on the way!

---The final girl sighed, being the only one who left her uniform alone, considering that they only had to wear it on certain occasions. "Look, it doesn't matter, alright?" she said darkly, obviously wanting to get off that certain subject. "I'll get to it when I can, but I have my own fics to write, as well as far too many RPG's to count to maintain. I'll get to them after this little trip." She was the second tallest at roughly five foot seven, slightly taller than that due to the pumps, and had coppery auburn hair that fell thickly to her shoulders (barely) in a slight wave around her heart-shaped face. Hazel eyes of all the colors of the light-eyed description looked out at all of them from behind dark Armani sunglasses, and her frame was much like her friends' with a slight hint at more defined curves. The true name of this one... Inara. (Hey, it's me and Tren! Whaddaya know? --smiles--)

---"Right, whatever," Trenity answered, looking down the road for the bus. "When's the bus supposed to be here?" Inara looked at her watch and replied in distaste, "Around half past twenty minutes ago. You'd figure they'd be a little more punctual."

---"Well, it _is_ the government," Emily joked, grinning a bit as the others started to chuckle and relax a bit. "So, you don't read Chrono Crusade, I get that. What _do_ you read then, Krad?"

---"DNAngel, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Diabolo, Naruto... Things like that with a lot of action and a good plot. That's all I really ask for anyway," Inara replied, responding casually and easily to the nickname. "Fullmetal Alchemist and Inuyasha are a pretty good read, too, along with Trigun and Cowboy BeBop."

---"Ever any Outlaw Star?" Emily asked, jumping into the conversation. Sam nodded cheerfully and asked, "What about Saiyuki, Fuushigi Yuugi, and Evangelion?" Inara nodded, smiling slightly now that she felt a little more accepted. "I've only seen a few episodes of O.S. and F.Y.," she answered calmly. "But I have a firm grasp on Saiyuki from what bits of the first novel I've read. As for Evangelion, I saw the entire first season on DVD and when it was on cable."

---"Nice!" Emily added. Trenity gave a slight sigh. She always did hate it when things like this got so off topic... but then again, when did anime and manga ever stay on _one_ topic? She turned her eyes back to the road, her acute hearing noticing the sounds of oncoming traffic. Inara seemed to notice as well and stopped conversing with the others as Trenity called over, "Bus is almost here. Everybody pick up your stuff and get ready to board!"

---"What about the Borg?" Inara asked seriously with a wry grin on her face, making it hard to tell if she was joking or being serious. Trenity rolled her eyes at the dry wordplay as the bus pulled up and the driver opened the door. "Get on Girl Scouts," she said, sounding very much like she were either from the South or had gone through "gender reassignment". Sighing and thinking that this would be a long summer, Trenity boarded the bus, the other four following close behind the only veteran of the Girl Scouts among them.

------------------------------

---As the bus slowed to a stop in a quiet suburban area in Bothell, Yusuke looked up from the Su Doku puzzle book Kurama had given him before the trip started and nudged Kuwabara, who was sitting next to him playing a hand-held game of Mortal Combat on his Game Boy. "We're stopping for Scouts," he muttered, shifting a bit to get a better look at the front of the bus. "Can you see anything Kurama?"

---"Not yet," the red-head replied, glancing over to the front as well. "But there's no threat; I can't sense a magical aura from any of them."

---"So we just play nice?" Yusuke asked, grinning over at his demon friend in a rather coy manner. Kurama rolled his eyes and returned to his former task of reading his book, crossing his slender legs and flipping his long hair back over his shoulder as he did so. "Don't end this with a lawsuit, Yusuke," Kurama muttered. "Americans are far more likely to file a harassment suit over a small comment than anyone of another nation."

---"Right, right, whatever." Yusuke returned his eyes to the front in time to see the first of the Scouts come on board. A Girl Scout, obviously, except that her uniform seemed far more serious than any of the cadets he'd seen so far... and way less preppy. She talked with the bus driver quietly for a moment before another girl's voice called out, "Move it, Dark! We don't have all day!" Yusuke cocked an eyebrow in amusement. Dark? What kind of name was _that_ for a girl? The dark haired girl turned back around with a look of annoyance plastered clearly on her face before she shifted her backpack and duffel bag and walked down the aisle of the bus, closely followed by a taller girl with red hair (lighter and more blonde than Kurama's by far). As she was followed by a much shorter girl of either Pacific Islander or Asian descent, Yusuke glanced over their uniforms and classified them as such; "Dark" - Intellectual Stiff (aka Keiko), Red - British Wanna-be, Asian - Goth Wanna-be, Blonde - California Punk, and the brunette (who came on last) as Sporty Prep.

---What an idiot.

---As "Dark" came to the center of the bus near their seats, she shifted and shoved her bag into the carry-on compartment, nearly slipping on the rubber mats in the process. "Lemme help you with that," Yusuke said casually, standing and shoving her bag into place. May as well be nice considering he's an official Boy Scout in two hours or so.

---Trenity gave the Spirit Detective a careful overlook before moving out of the way and letting him help her put her backpack away as well. "Thanks," she said warily. Yusuke smiled, looking slightly more boyish than normally allowed. " _Ie ie_. _Do itashimashite_," he replied casually, taking his seat again. _Right..._ Trenity thought, sitting down behind Kurama as Emily and Leianni took seats in front of Yusuke and Kuwabara. _Japanese kids. Should have known; it's trading year. Wonder why they sent cadets though._ As Sam took the seat immediately behind the two human Detectives, Yusuke turned slightly and smiled goofily at Trenity. "_Anata wa Nihongo ga hanashimasu ka?_" he asked. Trenity inwardly sighed. _Here we go again..._

---"_Anata wa Nihon-jin desu ka?_" Yusuke turned back to see Inara standing there, obviously the one who asked the question. "_Soo desu nee!_" she exclaimed, grinning as Kurama noticed the Japanese-speaking American, as well as Kuwabara. "_Nihongo ga hanashimasu ka?_" Kurama asked interestedly, leaning forward. Inara nodded and shifted her bag to the floor to more easily put it up, dropping her smile to a slightly blissful one. "_Hai_," she answered simply. "But since we're in America, how's about we speak the national language of English." Yusuke grinned and shook his head. "Wow, you're harsh," he said casually. "Okay. How's about a name from you guys? Do you all know each other?"

---"About as well as you four know each other," Trenity answered dryly, motioning from Hiei across Kurama and Yusuke to Kuwabara with her left hand.

---"As for names," Emily said turning around to be part of the conversation, "I'm Riza, this is Dark, Krad, Son Goku, and Ed." (Note; Order of Introduction - Emily, Trenity, Inara, Sam, and Leianni). Kurama and Yusuke looked at each other in confusion, then looked at the girls in turn as Inara was about to heft her bag into the compartment. Kuwabara, however, caught her and said, "I'll take care of that. You shouldn't strain yourself, Miss." Inara gaped at him for a moment as the other girls started to snigger and Trenity sighed. _Wrong move, idiot,_ she thought scathingly as Inara laughed quietly in a slightly offended tone. "Oh, don't worry," Inara replied, her voice sounding sweet but bordering on scathing. "I won't have any problems if I have such a strong young man such as you helping me out with everything." She placed her deceptively innocent kitten look onto her face and asked, "Would you mind doing me another favor, _tomodachi-kun_?"

---As Kuwabara's grin widened, Kurama felt slightly uneasy and looked to Hiei. The fire demon had a wry smirk across his young face, which only made the concern intensify. As he turned to his human friend to warn him, the taller boy replied, "Sure, anything you want."

---Inara's sweet smile instantly grew viciously devious and the resemblance between her and Hiei in that moment was uncanny. "Then heed my advice," she growled darkly. In a swift movement unseen and unexpected by the Detective, she yanked him down by the ties of his ascot and grinned almost evilly in his face, staring into his blue eyes with her almost violet orbs. "Don't push your luck, chivalry-boy," she murmured. "I'm tougher than I look. Got it?" The last phrase was said with enough venom to make even Hiei glance over as Kuwabara nodded, trying now to get away from the sixteen-year-old. "Good." At her final word, the Irish-American shoved Kuwabara backwards over Yusuke (who protested loudly at this) and took the seat between Trenity and the window. Kuwabara, slightly anxious about the girl now, righted himself and moved to his former place by the window of the bus, not even looking in her direction. As the bus started moving, Inara flicked her hair back over her shoulder and smiled normally at Trenity, who sighed and shook her head. "Did you have to be so..." Trenity started, searching for the right word.

---"Brutal?" Inara gave up easily, opening up her sketchbook and clicking her mechanical pencil. "Unkind? Mean? Cruel? Demeaning? Take your pick; I have _plenty_ more." Trenity sighed again and opened her laptop up for the short while before they reached the campground.

---Because it was going to be a _long_ bus ride.

------------------------------

Anywho, that's the end of this chapter, so review and have fun. The next chapter will be up shortly... I hope. Now, for all of you who are language challenged, here's a list of all the non-English words and phrases used in the chapter and what they mean.

Manga - Comic book/graphic novel  
Anime - Cartoon  
Ningenkai - Human Realm  
Reikai - Spirit Realm  
Makai - Demon Realm  
Oni - Demon  
Su Doku - A fairly popular puzzle that makes its solvers use the numbers 1-9 in complex patterns in a 9x9 square, ensuring that each square, row, and column has only one of each number  
Ie ie, doo itashimashite - A Japanese phrase equivalent to the English phrases "No problem" or "It's no big deal"  
Anata wa Nihongo ga hanashimasu ka - "Do you speak Japanese?"  
Anata no Nihon-jin desu ka - "Are you Japanese?" Lit. "Are you a Japanese citizen?"  
Soo desu nee - A Japanese phrase equivalent to the English phrase "Is that so?"  
Hai - Yes  
Tomodachi - Friend  
Kun - A suffix used on the end of boys' names as a term of endearment  
Ja ne - A Japanese phrase equivalent to the English phrase "See ya!"

Ta-da! --smiles-- Now that this part's over with, review and just wait for the next chapter! Ja ne!


End file.
